1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to providing some protection to the operators of Lap-top, Note-Book and portable computers from the electro-magnetic fields radiation emitted therefrom and to provide a comfortable cushion when the computer is being used on the lap. When used on other than the lap the cushion will serve as a noise absorber and slippage deterent. When afffixed with the rated armed threat level ballistic protection cushion it will also serve as a protection against armed threats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lap-Top Computer Operators Protective Device by Joseph M. Katz filed May 31, 1991, Ser. No. 708,222, U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,245.